Warcraft
'Background Information' Warcraft is an expansive fantasy universe owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Originally a video game franchise, it now includes numerous books, comics, a tabletop RPG, Trading Card Game, and a magazine, with a live-action movie being worked on. The franchise started with Warcraft: Orcs and Humans, a Real-Time Strategy game that paved the way for two more RTS games, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness and Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Following the success of these titles and their expansion sets, Blizzard launched a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG) called World of Warcraft, ''which released on November 23, 2004 and has since become the world's largest and most popular MMORPG. The majority of Warcraft's story takes place on Azeroth, a planet commonly troubled by war. Other known planets are Argus, K'aresh, Xoroth, Xerrath, Fanlin'Deskor, and Draenor, which is now called Outland. There are at least a hundred million planets that exist within the reaches of Warcraft's universe. The story of Warcraft is based around the struggle of Azeroth's inhabitants to survive and obtain peace in the face of various evils, some of which come from their own, but most of which are caused by either the Burning Legion, a vast army of demons that seeks to consume worlds, or the Old Gods, ancient and evil beings of unfathamoble power who seek dominance despite being imprisoned by Titans ages ago. The canon policy for Warcraft is fairly straightforward. Any official resource for Warcraft story and lore is considered canonical; this includes the video games and their cutscenes and cinematics, novels, comics, short stories, magazine, site information, and game manuals and guides, but not the tabletop RPG books. Statements by first-party Blizzard employees, such as Chris Metzen, are also canon. 'Standing in the FactPile-verse' The Warcraft universe is moderately strong, with various natural and supernatural elements contributing to it's battle capability. Most of Warcraft's power comes from magical beings like demigods and demigod-like entities, as well as their underlings. In terms of mortal strength, the universe is at a high-medieval stage; the races of Azeroth can produce in abundance well-crafted plate armor and weapons of steel or even stronger materials. They also possess a form of steampunk technology, being able to craft working steam-powered tanks and aircraft, and even robots powered by traditional fuels. They have steamships and both steam-powered and balloon-type airships. Some technology, such as that used in gnomish army knives and other gnome and goblin technology, seems to defy logic. Magic is very much a part of Warcraft. Wizards, druids, warlocks, and other magic-users are commonplace, and many weapons and armor often are enchanted. Fantasy creatures are also common, and the likes of gryphons, hippogryphs, and large variations of serpents, spiders, scorpions, crabs, birds, and other "giant" creatures are often tamed. Elementals, treants, dragons, undead, demons, dinosaurs, and giants of multiple types may also be found walking Azeroth's soil, among other creatures. The universe does contain an infinite number of demons, which reside within a plane of existence called the Twisting Nether. This means that unless they are limited, it would take a being with high-level reality warping capabilities to defeat the Warcraft universe. However, the physical capabilities of the inhabitants remain more or less realistic and mostly not superhuman relative to size. Other than this, Warcraft's greatest powers lie in the strength of it's named heroes and villains. Unfortunately, many of the most powerful characters are vague and lack feats. Typically they stand in about the same tier as Fairy Tail, although with the likes of the Titans, Dragon Aspects and various other top tiers, they stand above the Power 6, Yu Yu Hakusho, Samurai Deeper Kyo and Negima by a great deal, although are still (likely) below DragonBall by a bit. 'Heroes' Alexstrasza Cenarius Jaina Proudmoore Kalecgos Krasus/Korialstrasz Malfurion Stormrage Malygos Medivh Nozdormu Rhonin Thrall Ysera 'Villains' Archimonde Arthas Azshara Deathwing Illidan Stormrage Kil'jaeden Maiev Shadowsong Sargeras Tichondrius 'Hall of Fame Matches' 'Hall of Shame Matches' 'Supporters of the Series''' Hermit Matapiojo Soulerous Additional Photos mountainking.jpg|Dwarf warrior. Sargeras and the Legion.jpg|Sargeras and the Legion. Nelfdruid.jpg|Night elf druid. worgen03-large.jpg|Gilneas. rpg-lands-of-mystery-large.jpg|Denizens of Kalimdor. Scourge.jpg|Arthas directing the Scourge. the-last-guardian-large.jpg|The orcs enter Azeroth. world-of-warcraft-comic-large.jpg|The Warcraft comic. Category:Universe Profiles